The Gabber-Mouths
by Midnite Raven
Summary: The stars of World Wrestling Entertainment get harrassed by two star struck interviewers. Very humorous.
1. The Rock

The Gabber-Match

__

Summary: the stars of World Wrestling Entertainment get harassed by two star struck interviewers.

__

Note: We have never read any other interview stories so any similarities are purely coincidental.

__

Disclaimer: We own no part of the WWE or the stars, but I own pictures, lots and lots of pictures…

__

Authors: Midnite and Omega Rouge

__

Chapter 1: The Rock

__

Midnite: Welcome to the first edition of the Gabber-Mouth, I'm Midnite.

__

Omega Rouge: And I'm Omega Rouge, her co-host.

__

Midnite: And today we bring you the peoples chump, The Rock. Excuse my bitterness.

__

Omega Rouge: We will, please come out Mr. The Rock and enlighten us.

-:Rocky comes out and takes a seat:-

__

Omega Rouge: Good day Mr. The Rock.

__

The Rock: Just call the Rock, the Rock.

__

Midnite: Well, Midnite wants to know why the Rock always speaks like the Rock's another person, because Midnite thinks that the Rock has deep psychological problems.

__

Omega Rouge: Midnite, mind your manners, I apologize Rock, she has deep psychological problems.

__

Midnite: Well, pardon me if I happen to agree with Raven that you are all depraved

__

Omega Rouge: Well, at least I have taste, I don't like freaks.

__

Midnite: -:Glares angrily:-

__

The Rock: If the two of you would shut up, you would hear the millions and millions of the Rock's fans chanting the Rock's name.

__

Midnite: -:whispers:- Does he know that there is no audience?

__

Omega Rouge: -:whispers:- I don't think so, but I agree, he does have psychological problems.

__

Midnite: -:whispers:- Deep psychological problems.

__

Omega Rouge: -:whispers:- Agreed.

__

The Rock: Hey the Rock hears you muttering and the Rock doesn't like it.

__

Omega Rouge: Honestly, the Rock is an idiot.

__

The Rock: The Rock doesn't appreciate that jabronie.

__

Midnite: The Rock can go appreciate himself the way that we all know that he does.

__

The Rock: The Rock says, just bring it.

__

Omega Rouge: Oh, by the way, Midnite, I brought lunch.

__

Midnite: Oh, good, what did you bring?

__

The Rock: You're ignoring the Rock again, the Rock doesn't like that.

__

Omega Rouge: The Rock can finally realise that he has no intellectual stability.

__

The Rock: The Rock wants to know what you just said

__

Midnite: In short, she said that you are insane and she is damn right. You're an idiot, Rocky.

__

The Rock: Now that Rock will have to hurt you. -:Grabs Midnite to rock bottom her:-

__

Midnite: Discy, come.

-:Disco Inferno comes out from behind a desk wearing a dog collar and jumps on the Rock and starts to viciously attack him:-

__

The Rock: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

__

Omega Rouge: this should be interesting.

__

Midnite: I have to introduce our pet, Disco Inferno. You attack us and you answer to him.

__

Omega Rouge: You should have quit while you were ahead, as if you ever were.

__

Midnite: Till next time.

-:Rock runs away screaming like a girl:-

************************************************************************************************************************************************

(Can you tell that Midnite hates the Rock?)

(Discy is Disco's pet name.)


	2. Goldust

The Gabber-Mouth

__

Summary: the stars of World Wrestling Entertainment get harassed by two star struck interviewers.

__

Note: We have never read any other interview stories so any similarities are purely coincidental.

__

Disclaimer: We own no part of the WWE or the stars, but I own pictures, lots and lots of pictures…

__

Authors: Midnite and Omega Rouge

__

Chapter 2: Goldust

__

Midnite: Hello again. Unfortunately, my partner, Omega Rouge, couldn't be here today, so I'm all by my self, if you don't count Discy.

-:Disco Inferno curls up at her feet by the chair she's sitting on.:-

__

Midnite: But that's ok, I don't mind being all alone with big, strong wrestlers. Well, let's see who's up today. -:Picks up clipboard and looks at it:- Oh no, oh God, please no.

-:Goldust walks in followed by mini-dust. Mini-dust runs over and tries to hump Disco Inferno:-

-:Disco Inferno gets frightened and runs away:-

__

Midnite: Wait Discy, come back, don't leave me alone with these freaks.

-:Mini-dust looks up at her with a weird look in his eyes:-

__

Midnite: Oh, crap. You know, on second thought, this just really isn't worth it. -:Gets up and runs after Disco Inferno:-

__

Goldust: -:Breaths deeply and feels himself up then bites at the air:-


End file.
